If You Come Softly
by Summer's Sun
Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin’s wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme’s deadly habit? Can Anakin save her? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my newest story and I hope you like it : ) I like it because it gives a twist on ROTS! So tell me what you think in a review… lol _

_I DO NOT OWN YELLOWCARD OR STAR WARS : ( EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!_

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_And you keep the air in my lungs  
Floating along as a melody comes  
And my heart beats like timpani drums  
__Keeping the time while a symphony strums  
__And I'm drying out, crying how  
__This isn't how I go  
__-Yellowcard 'How I go'_

Chapter 1

Padme walked down the long hallway her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her footsteps echoed in the empty house. She sighed and turned down another hall to get to the study where her husband would be. She could feel sadness washing over her. Anakin was supposed to be her husband, but he had turned his back on her and refused to let him ruin her life. She stopped in the middle of the hallway; bringing her hand to her face. She wiped away her tears and walked on. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. Bail turned around.

"Padme… How are you?" Padme smiled weakly and walked over to him kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaky… Would you mind if I go out for a little while?" Bail nodded and turned back to his work.

"Padme, I will be leaving in the evening for a business trip… Will you be alright?"

"Of course… Nobody will hurt me now." Padme smiled and turned around preparing to walk through the empty halls again. "I will be back later to see you off."

Padme walked out of the room feeling like she was about to choke on her tears. She was sure that this house would be full of laughter and love if she had married Anakin. But his refusal scarred her. She didn't want to see him ever again. After all of the betrayal… Never again. She promised herself that she wouldn't get hurt again.

It was about two years ago that he broke her heart. _He_ was the one that told her that he loved her first. So why did he have to go and break her heart? When he had told her that he didn't want to ruin her life, she stumbled to find the right words to say. Finding nothing coming to her brain, she hurried out of the room tears crashing down her face.

_Flashback_

"_Padme?" Anakin walked into her room as she placed things into suitcases._

"_Anakin… I wasn't expecting you." She walked over and kissed him gently before walking back to her work. "I can't believe that tomorrow we'll be getting married." She smiled and looked back up at him._

"_Something wrong?" She questioned and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "You look… Worried."_

_Anakin sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "I don't think I can do this Padme."_

"_You mean getting married? We have all the time in the world; we don't have to get married tomorrow." Padme smiled._

"_No Padme… I don't think I can love you."_

"_What do you mean?" Padme jerked her hand away, her eyes falling to the ground._

"_I don't want to ruin your life."_

"_What do you mean ruin my life? How is this ruining my life? This is the best thing that has happened in my life." She had a confused look on her face. Was he trying to ruin her life right now?_

"_Padme… You knew this wasn't right from the beginning… I'm just going what you wish."_

"_What do you mean?" She shook her head as she tried to hold back her tears. "What are you talking about Anakin?"_

_He looked away. "We can't be together."_

"_I-I… I don't know what to say." She let her tears fall down her cheeks. "Please say that we're meant to be together."_

"_I'm sorry Padme… It's not right. We were never meant to be." She got up, fighting her anger to yell at him, to tell him he was wrong and that they were meant to be. But instead she just ran out of the room, tears falling down her face._

And no one's heart is strong enough… To fix what happened here.

_End of flashback_

Padme pressed her hand to her cheek and moved through her house. She pushed open the door and let the cool air come into the house. She walked down to the water, kicking off her shoes and wading in it.

She was still in love with him. She could never love anybody else. Even think about loving somebody else.

Her marriage to Bail was a forced one. She had been in distress and hadn't been thinking when she married him. But now it was her destiny. She had nothing left to do since Anakin left.

"Milady?" Sabe walked out to Padme who was standing in the water. Tears were falling down her face. "Are you alright?"

"I think." Padme said and smiled weakly.

"Please don't think about Master Skywalker."

"What makes you think I'm thinking about him?" Padme questioned and walked deeper into the water, not thinking.

"You're crying." Sabe confirmed and Padme sighed as she floated on her back ruining her dress.

"I hate him." Padme concluded and stood up in the water. "I would not even have one thought of him ever." Padme lied and walked towards Sabe extending her arm out for the towel. She clutched it and wrapped it around her body.

"It would be pointless to think about him." She had tried to tell herself that, but it was too hard.

"What would you like to do today Milady?" Sabe questioned trying to change the subject.

"I would like to go out." Padme decided and walked into the house, running into her room to change. _I do not love him anymore…_ She tried to convince herself. She changed quickly and ran out of the house, forgetting everything else and enjoying this moment with Sabe. Until she looked at her pushed up sleeve. She pulled it down frantically. She saw the red scars that lined her arm. She sighed and walked over to Sabe who was smiling. She rubbed her arm gently and tried to forget about her scars.

End of Chapter 1

_A/N: So… Did you like it? Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok thanks to everybody who reviewed! You made a different : ) hehe, well anyways this chapter was a tough one to think about. I didn't know what to put in and… Well I don't think it was like serious writers block. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I'm sorry the chapters are so short; I promise they will get longer! Enjoy! OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… IN A REVIEW ; )_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR NICKELBACK : (_

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
-Nickelback 'SAVING ME'_

Chapter 2

Padme wandered from shop to shop thinking about being on Naboo with Anakin. She sighed and looked at a jappor bracelet. She inhaled sharply and her hand went up to the necklace she wore. She hadn't taken it off. She should have though; the memories of it haunted her.

"Milady… Are you alright?" Sabe questioned and placed her hand on her lower arm. Padme jerked it away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine Sabe." Sabe stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning around and leaving her by herself. Sabe wandered around the shops looking out for anybody that might harm Padme. Sabe knew that Padme was dying a little each day. She couldn't live without Anakin. She just told herself that she could. Sabe knew that she really didn't even believe herself.

"Sabe?" Obi-Wan walked over to Sabe. Sabe turned sharply away from Obi-Wan, knowing that Anakin was near. She drew her cloak over her head.

"I am not… I do not know anybody by that name."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Sabe I know that's you." Sabe sighed and threw her hood off. She hugged Obi-Wan and tried to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I have to leave." Sabe said and looked at Padme who was buying a bracelet.

"But don't you want to see Anakin again? I think he's grown into quiet a nice young man." Obi-Wan laughed and Sabe shook her head.

"Milady will not allow it. She's a very busy lady."

"Padme?" Obi-Wan questioned and Sabe nodded.

"Anyways, she has to see her husband off." Sabe said and walked away, she didn't want her mistress's pain to come back. Padme turned to Sabe as she walked into the shop.

"Sabe, isn't this just adorable?" Padme smiled and grabbed Sabe's hand. She placed the bracelet on Sabe's wrist and smiled. "It looks nice on you." Padme ran her fingers through her hair and thanked the shopkeeper. She pushed open the door and threw her hood over her head.

"It's such a nice day." Padme said and laughed as Sabe inspected the bracelet. "Isn't that bracelet just beautiful?"

"Yes milady." Sabe said and took it off and handed it to Padme.

"No Sabe, it's for you. It's a thank you gift. I know it won't ever cover what I owe you for always being there, but I think it covers about one-tenth of the payment." Padme laughed and placed the bracelet back onto Sabe's wrist.

"Anywhere else you want to go milady?" Sabe asked and Padme shook her head… Then thought for a moment.

"Why don't we walk around for a little while?" Padme suggested and Sabe shook her head.

"There is no need to walk around here? There is n-nothing to s-see."

"Ok Sabe, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Milady… Maybe we should just go." Padme laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Sometimes I think you're crazy." Padme concluded but walked on. She kept walking, looking at the couples as they walked around holding hands and pointing things out. It was frightening to her. She had never thought about being in public with her lover. She sighed and twirled her hair. She didn't even want to think about Anakin or the scars that he put her through.

Padme walked along, not stopping at anybody's voice. She didn't even see the person coming towards her. She ran right into him and fell down to the ground holding her hood up to make sure nobody saw her.

"I'm sorry." Padme said and brushed back some of her hair. "It was my fault."

"Not at all, it was my fault." Padme knew that that voice sounded familiar. She looked up and found herself looking into familiar blue eyes. And then he entered her life once more…

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT – LATE AFTERNOON**

Padme sat down on the couch not even looking at her husband. She was lost in her own thoughts. It was bringing tears to her eyes. Thinking about how she had stumbled into him at the village. After he had said a few words to her, he left. Not even noticing that it was her. She sighed and turned in her seat. She didn't like this. What was Anakin doing in Naboo? There was no reason for it.

"Padme?" Padme turned to the voice of her husband. She titled her head to the side and looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Padme smiled weakly. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking."

"I am leaving in a standard hour."

"I know." Padme shook her head trying to erase all her thoughts of Anakin. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get changed. I will be back in a five standard minutes."

Padme moved alone in the hallways. Her life was changing in front of her. She didn't want this anymore. She was so confused. He wasn't suppose to come back into her life; he was suppose to leave… Forever… Padme leaned against a wall and started to cry. She sobbed. She didn't know what else to do. Padme ran to her room and closed it behind her. Locking the door she moved to the closet.

She sat down on a stool and brought out a knife. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't do this… Could she? She brought the knife close to her pale skin. She quickly sliced her wrist. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She had hurt herself, again… The pain was leaving her, it felt like the whole world was disappearing and there was only her and Anakin. She sighed and leaned against the mirror. There were mirrors outlining the whole closet. She looked at herself, how did she turn out this way? It wasn't like anything she had imagined before.

"_I love you… We can be together Padme."_

"_I love you too Anakin. Oh this is one of the happiest days of my life."_

Padme sat there thinking back to that day. The day her life had just started.

"_Marry me Padme."_

"_What?"_

"_I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else."_

"_Anakin…"_

Padme didn't move. She just let her blood fall to the ground. She would wipe it up later.

"_Padme… Please. I can't be without you."_

"_Yes… Yes Anakin, I'll marry you."_

"_This is the happiest day of my life. You have no idea how much joy you have given me Padme Amidala Naberrie soon to be Skywalker. I love you."_

"_I love you too Ani."_

She closed her eyes and her world really did disappear.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I'm sorry for the delayed update, I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long… I think I had another writer's block. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and please review again! Oh and tell me if this chapter was confusing because then I can help you guys understand it!

I DO NOT OWN STAIND OR STAR WARS!

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_But you always find a way  
__To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say  
__To keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away  
__I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say  
__To keep you right here waiting  
__- STAIND 'Right Here' _

Chapter 3

Sabe gently pressed a cold towel the Padme's forehead. Sabe had found her earlier in the afternoon, slumped against a wall in her closet, blood flowing out of her arm. How could Padme do this to herself? She didn't deserve it. Padme moaned and turned on her side as her eyes opened.

"Sabe?" Padme asked weakly. Sabe nodded and wrapped a bandage around Padme's wrist. "What are you doing? Where am I? How long was I asleep?"

"Shhh..." Sabe said and pushed Padme gently down to her bed again. "You will be alright."

"You were not suppose to see me like this." Padme sighed and winced as Sabe tightened the bandage.

"Nobody was suppose to… Padme, how can you do this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Padme questioned innocently and Sabe shook her head. She took hold of Padme's wrist showing her the scars.

"What are you doing this for?" Sabe pointed to the dark red scars. Padme felt tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"What? It was an accident." Sabe threw Padme's arm down and walked out of the room, furious at Padme. She shouldn't do this to herself, she shouldn't hurt herself. But Sabe knew that she couldn't change Padme, as much as she tried, she couldn't.

**NABOO – VILLAGE – EVENING**

Anakin walked around the village waiting for Obi-Wan to come out of a shop. Finally Obi-Wan walked to Anakin holding a small bag.

"What did you get?" Anakin questioned and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Nothing important." They walked along the shops. They were mostly closed down for the night.

"Remind me why we're here."

"We're on a mission for the queen. We were sent by the Jedi Council to protect her. You know that… Why do I have to keep repeating myself?" Obi-Wan sighed and kept walking.

"I don't know. I just think that we could be somewhere doing something else… Something better." Anakin said and shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of that woman out of his head. She had seemed so familiar.

"Did I tell you I ran into Sabe today?"

"It must have slipped your mind because this is the first I have heard of it." Anakin stopped and waited for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Well I was walking along when I saw Sabe. She tried to hide from me, but I knew it was her." Obi-Wan smiled. "She said she was in hurry and walked away saying something about Padme." Anakin winced at her name.

So that's who he had bumped into. He would never forget those eyes as they looked up into his. A day had no passed without him thinking about her. About… Everything. He shook his head. He thought everyday about her. He wondered about how her life had turned out and if she was happy.

"Padme?"

"Yes, something about Padme. We should visit her. It's been years since I've seen her. I'm guessing you haven't seen her in awhile either…" Obi-Wan walked on, talking to himself and reminding himself to call her and see if she was free. Anakin stood there for a moment remembering their last talk.

_Flashback_

"_Padme?" Anakin walked into her room as she placed things into suitcases. He almost choked when he saw her so happy. He knew that he would hurt her by confronting her about their problems._

"_Anakin… I wasn't expecting you." She walked over and kissed him gently before walking back to her work. "I can't believe that tomorrow we'll be getting married." She smiled and looked back up at him._

"_Something wrong?" She questioned and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "You look… Worried."_

_Anakin sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "I don't think I can do this Padme." He bit his lip to make sure he didn't say the things that he really wanted to say. He tried to focus on what was going on here._

"_You mean getting married? We have all the time in the world; we don't have to get married tomorrow." Padme smiled._

"_No Padme… I don't think I can love you." He lied and looked at the ground. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way._

"_What do you mean?" Padme jerked her hand away, her eyes falling to the ground._

"_I don't want to ruin your life." He looked out the window. At the sun and the flowers and the singing birds. Everything seemed perfect outside, but inside the whole world was crumbling._

"_What do you mean ruin my life? How is this ruining my life? This is the best thing that has happened in my life." She had a confused look on her face. Was he trying to ruin her life right now?_

"_Padme… You knew this wasn't right from the beginning… I'm just going what you wish."_

"_What do you mean?" She shook her head as she tried to hold back her tears. "What are you talking about Anakin?"_

_He looked away. "We can't be together."_

"_I-I… I don't know what to say." She let her tears fall down her cheeks. "Please say that we're meant to be together."_

"_I'm sorry Padme… It's not right. We were never meant to be." She got up, fighting her anger to yell at him, to tell him he was wrong and that they were meant to be. But instead she just ran out of the room, tears falling down her face. Anakin watched her leave and he didn't stop her. How could he?_

And no one's heart is strong enough… To fix what happened here.

_End of flashback_

And he hadn't seen her since.

**NABOO – PALACE – EARLY MORNING**

Padme sat next to the queen, she wasn't sure what she was doing here, just knew that the queen had invited her. Padme sighed and ran her fingers gently up and down her arms. She didn't want to harm Sabe, but she had hurt her. By hurting herself. She wasn't even listening to what the queen had to say. She just sat there, lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't even notice as the Jedi entered the room. She didn't stand up or look up as they entered.

"Padme?" The queen questioned and Padme looked up. She choked when she saw who was standing in front of her. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She shook her head to make them go away, to make sure she was in a nightmare. She wasn't. She stood up and sat down when everybody else did.

"May I be excused?" Padme questioned and the queen nodded. Padme stepped outside of the room and sat down on a bench.

"Milady are you alright?" Sabe questioned and sat down next to her. She usually stayed outside during Padme's meetings. Padme turned to look at her and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Is there something wrong?" Sabe asked and Padme nodded, pointing to the room. Sabe got up and looked in the window. She gasped. There was Anakin and Obi-Wan. She sighed and sat down next to Padme again. "This is unfortunate."

Padme nodded. "What are they doing here?"

"They're on business… I guess." Padme sighed and buried her head in her friends shoulder. She cried softly as Sabe rubbed her back saying over and over again.

"Let it go milady… Just let it go."

**NABOO – PALACE – EARLY MORNING**

Anakin walked into the meeting room, not liking how he would have to be stuck in this building for over three standard hours. He walked into the room and his breath caught in his throat. There she was, sitting perfectly in a chair starring at the ground. Padme Amidala Naberrie Organa. The queen spoke to her softly and she stood up. Her eyes looked around the room and finally settled on him. She gasped. She sat down.

"May I be excused?" The queen nodded and she walked out of the room and outside into the fresh air. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't know that he would meet her here. He shook his head and tried to listen to what the queen was saying.

He felt a wave of sadness wash over him and he knew it was from Padme. She was crying, she was hurting, she was dying. And he felt exactly as she did.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I know that Padme is probably out of character… But I think that if somebody hurt you so much, you wouldn't just live your life would you? You would probably blame yourself for not being good enough. If you were so in love with that person, you wouldn't just go on with your life wouldn't grieving from the pain. That's what I think, you might think differently, but this is what the story is based on.

Just trying to clear up things for people. Heads up, this chapter is short… Sorry! I had to cut it off because there's a cliffhanger… Sorry again! It makes it more interesting with the cliffhangers… Hehe… Ok well thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me! Give me some comments about this chapter ok? Hehe… Enjoy!

I DO OWN STAR WARS OR THE VERONICA'S!

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_Leave me alone  
__Get out of my face  
__I'm tired and low  
__Feeling so misplaced  
__Time for you to go  
__'Cause I know I'm better  
__Off on my own, oh  
__Leave me alone  
__-The Veronica's 'Leave Me Alone'_

Chapter 4

Padme leaned against the wall, her make-up running and her eyes lifeless. She sighed and wiped away the messy black lines. She looked around for Sabe who was getting a towel to wipe off the rest of her ruined make-up.

"Is this what you do all day?" Padme turned towards the voice; she was not expecting anybody but Sabe. She found herself starring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Padme snapped and stood up, wanting to get away from him.

"I'm asking you a question."

"I do not want to answer. I am not required too." She fiddled with her wedding ring to make sure that he saw it. She could be open with her marriage. She wouldn't have been able to if she was with Anakin.

"I was just asking you a simple question."

"Why don't you shut up before I get security."

"I am security." Anakin answered and looked at her. She looked around helplessly, searching for somebody to talk to.

"Whatever." She simply said. "Leave me." She ordered and waited for him to leave. He didn't. "I told you to leave me."

"I want the answer to my question." He ordered firmly.

"You will never get one." Padme said and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "I would die before every listening to you."

"It was along time ago Padme. Why don't you let it go?" Padme felt her heart break at his words. She shook her head. She felt tears welling up her eyes.

"Let it go? Let it go? You want me to let go of everything you've done to me? Are you serious! I knew you were an idiot." She stopped for a moment. "Tell me you're not serious!" She looked at him. "You are serious aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You are exactly the same as the last time I saw you! You're such a jerk. I will never forget what you did to me. You have no idea how much you hurt me. I hate you. Get out of my life!" She yelled and walked away from him. She could not forgive him and she would never see him again. At least that's what she though…

Anakin stood there. He wasn't shocked by her reaction; he hadn't expected anything less of Padme. He shook his head and felt saddened by everything. If only he hadn't let her go. But it was the right thing to do; he didn't want to ruin her life. Her happiness meant so much more then anything else in the world. He would not let her give up everything for him. He just could not allow it.

That day he broke her heart, he hadn't meant too. But it had to be done. He had gotten a call from Obi-Wan who told him that he knew something was going on with him and Padme. Obi-Wan said that he didn't break things off, the council would find out and then he would be expelled. Also Padme would be kicked out of office and they would be separated for life. He couldn't bear to be away for her longer then a couple of hours. How could he spend his whole life without her? At least this way, he could see her whenever he wanted… Except she didn't want to talk to him. At all…

"Anakin?" Sabe questioned as she rounded the corner. "Do you know where Padme is?"

"She went that way." Anakin said as he pointed to the direction that Padme had run off in.

"I told her to stay here… Did something happen?"

"I got her upset. I'm sorry if you can't find her." Anakin confessed and Sabe smiled slightly.

"Do you think she is alright?"

"I think she will be fine… She just needs sometime."

"Anakin?" Sabe hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Can you not talk to her for awhile? She will come to you when she is ready."

"If that is what's best for her." Anakin said and looked away. Sabe nodded.

"It's what best for her." Anakin nodded and stared out at the flowers. He would leave her alone… But he knew that Padme was hiding something. Something that probably nobody knew. He shook his head; he would figure it out sooner or later.

"Again, I'm sorry if you can't find her."

"It is nothing, I will find her. Thanks." Sabe walked off. Anakin turned around and went back into the meeting room. Was this pain worth all that he had sacrificed? He wasn't so sure anymore.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT – LATE AFTERNOON**

"Stupid… Worthless… That's what you are! You are a worthless scum, you never deserved Anakin anyways." Padme said to herself as she walked around her room. She didn't deserve Anakin and he didn't deserve her.

"I should have just left when I had the chance. I shouldn't have said those things… Now he hates me. He was the only one that loved me. I mean Bail loves me… But I don't love him! OH YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU NEVER DESERVED ANYBODY! YOU DESERVED TO BE LOCKED AWAY!" Padme yelled at herself as she looked at the mirror. She threw her fists into the mirror.

She looked at her fists as tears formed in her eyes. _No…_ She thought to herself as she looked at the bloody mess. "You did this to yourself Padme!" She was bleeding everywhere.

She had come home from yelling at Anakin and cut herself. This time it was deeper then before. She cried out as she noticed the glass was stuck in her hands. She sobbed and fell to the ground. She tried to pick out the glass, but it wasn't working. She felt the pain and knew that she had did this to herself. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. This was her fault, she did it. It was nobody else's fault.. It was always her fault.

That's why Anakin left her. He didn't love her, she wasn't good enough… She was never good enough for a Jedi like him. He went on with his life while she could not. She couldn't let anything go. Was that her fault? Of course it was, everything was her fault. Padme didn't dare to think anymore about it. She didn't raise her hands up and wipe away her tears; she would scar her face with all the glass in her hands. She cried out again and this time, the door flew open.

"PADME!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yea well sorry for the really long wait for the update. Life got in the way and stuff like that. So sorry! Ok thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE BACKSTREET BOYS

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man  
__But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_  
_-The Backstreet Boys 'Crawling Back to You'_

Chapter 5

"PADME!" Anakin yelled and ran over to her. She flinched as he touched her.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine! LEAVE ME!" Padme cried out as Anakin picked her up. She kicked him and tried to grab at him. She even cut him a couple of times with the glass that was cut in her hands. He laid her down on the bed and waited for her to come down.

"I don't need you." She said. "Like you didn't need me." Anakin flinched at that. Padme smiled in delight, so he had been thinking about her.

"Padme…"

"Don't Padme me Anakin Skywalker." She shook her head and looked at her hands. She started to cry again. Anakin gently picked out the pieces of glass and pressed a towel against her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you doing this Padme?" Anakin questioned as he finished wrapping the bandage around her left hand and wrist.

"That is really none of your business." Padme said and ran her fingers through her hair with her already bandaged hand. Her hair was flowing perfectly around her shoulders and it framed her face nicely. "You did not seem to care about me two years ago. Why start now?"

"I have tried to be nice to you for so long. But I cannot take this anymore. I will see you later." Anakin said and dropped her hand.

"I-I…" Padme stuttered and Anakin turned around. She shook her head and pressed her hand against her cheek, making sure tears weren't streaming down her face. "Anakin…" She was choking on her words. "You just have hurt my so much. You can't expect me to just be happy and jolly around you."

"I guess I can not expect that of you." Anakin sat down on the side of the bed. "I never meant to hurt you Padme."

"Anakin… I can't forgive you. You shouldn't say things like that." She sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "I do this because of you. Because you killed me Anakin. I can't go on and this is the only way I can live."

Anakin gasped. "Padme… You have to stop." The old Padme was coming back. She shook her head.

"Once you leave. Then you come back into my life and try to act like nothing happened. But you're wrong Anakin! This is all your fault. I want you to leave and tell nobody of this." She turned her head away and he got up leaving her to her misery.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – NIGHT**

Padme opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and sat up. Sabe pushed open the doors and smiled. "I'm glad I found you."

"Me too." Was all Padme could manage to say. She quickly hid her bandaged hands under the covers. She sighed and eased her self under the covers again.

"Are you tired Milady?"

"A little, but nothing to worry about." Padme smiled and flipped on her side, trying to give Sabe a sign that she didn't want other people around.

"You have a meeting tomorrow milady, you will need to be up in about eight standard hours. Is that alright?"

"I don't really feel like going to that meeting." Padme answered as she looked out the window.

"But milady, it's your duty."

"I think I'm sick."

**NABOO – JEDI QUARTERS – LATE NIGHT**

Anakin sat down on his bed and replayed the moment where she had looked like she loved him again. He shook his head and thought about when they were happy together, when they could be happy together. She wouldn't even let him explain, he deserved that. But he knew that Bail was something different then what he seemed. He didn't love Padme, but he known about their affair for awhile and decided that when Anakin had broken up with Padme to go and get rebound. Anakin should have known that he was a lying son of a –

He didn't deserve Anakin's time or Padme's.

_Flashback_

_Anakin walked around the building trying to get away from Padme and Sabe. He didn't want to think about what he gave up._

"_Anakin? What are you doing? You're suppose to be protecting the queen." Obi-Wan said and walked towards him._

"_You can take care of them Master for a little while can't you?"_

"_This is about Padme isn't it?"_

"_No, it's not." Anakin said firmly and turned away from his master._

"_Stop it Anakin, you know that you can't be with her. You shouldn't even try." Obi-Wan shook his head and walked way._**  
**

_Anakin sighed and knew that his master was right. He shouldn't get caught up with her. But he still loved her. Too much for words. But she didn't feel that way about him. He felt like telling her, but every time he tried, she went away. She was more distance then the other day. And it hurt him. Well did he deserve anything better?_

_He had broken her heart… What did he expect? He stepped outside and saw Bail… Kissing another girl._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Anakin questioned and stared at Bail as he turned around and looked at Anakin._

"_What do you think? Padme is a nice girl, but not fit enough to be everything I want. You know what I mean, you're a man."_

"_You don't deserve her." He took a step closer to Bail. Bail stepped back._

"_Why don't you go and find us some place to eat." Bail said to the woman. She nodded and walked off looking over her shoulder to Anakin._

_Bail turned around to look at the woman. "I expect you not to tell anybody." Bail said and walked off after her. Anakin grunted in frustration and turned away. It wasn't his problem, so why did he care so much?_

_End of flashback_

There was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to find Padme standing there.

"Hi." She simply said and walked past Anakin, her arms still bandaged up. She sat down on his bed as he stood motionless in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Padme said truthfully. She had no idea what she was doing.

"You think after what you said this afternoon; you can come in here and act like nothing happened?" Anakin questioned and Padme shook her head. Those were her words; they were being used against her.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I guess I'll be going." Padme said and got up. She nodded thanks and started to walk out the door.

"Padme…"

"What?" She turned around.

"What are you feeling?"

"What are you trying to say?" She moved closer.

"Why are you having these mood swings?" Padme breathed out in relief.

"I think I'm sick, probably just stressed out. But that doesn't really matter to you. You have your whole Jedi world, and I'm not part of it."

"Padme…"

"Please Anakin, you knew, I knew, that we couldn't be together. You even said it yourself."

"That's not what I mean." He moved closer to her and they were just a couple inches apart. Padme's breath caught her in her throat. What was she doing? What was her purpose? She stared into those familiar blue eyes and felt her heart melt. He moved a little closer, and then moved away. She sighed and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have to go." Padme pulled her hood over her head and smiled slightly. "I wish you the most happiness in the whole wide galaxy. Farewell."

He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her closer to him, pushing her hood off of her head. He saw her tears and that's what motivated him. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips gently against hers.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok… I'm really sorry about the long wait, but my computer broke and I couldn't get it working. My hard drive was almost gone and I almost lost this story! I know a shock! So I'm really sorry and hope you guys can forgive me: ) So anyways this is a longer chapter to make up for the wait… It might be a little choppy, but I hope you understand, if you don't, tell me! So hope you enjoy and review please! Also thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_Here we lay again  
On two separate beds  
Riding phone lines  
To meet a familiar voice  
And pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on miscommunication  
And misunderstandings  
And missing each other too  
Much to have had to let go  
__-The Startling Line 'Best of Me'_

Chapter 6

She fell against the bed and let her eyes close, the feeling of happiness flowing through her body. She sighed and turned on her side as she looked out the window at the night sky. Was she crazy? She must be crazy. To let him back into her life was horrible, she shouldn't had done that. It wasn't worth it. Or was it? She had no idea, but for the first time in a long time she didn't mind feeling young again.

He was everything she had always wanted and ever needed. He had betrayed her by letting her go, but was now back into her life. What was going to happen? She wasn't sure. Bail opened the door to the room and looked in.

"Padme, I'm glad you're back."

She sat up. "Bail, I didn't know you were home." Her hand brushed over her lips. She smiled then focused her attention on her husband.

"I got home late; Sabe told me you were out."

"I'm sorry; I would have been here if I had known that you were coming in."

"It's alright Padme."

"I just wanted-"

"I'm awfully tired… May we speak in the morning?" Bail questioned and Padme nodded. He closed the door and walked away. It had always felt strange to Padme that they always slept in different rooms. Maybe he didn't really love her. She felt relieved. But then again, she couldn't just allow Anakin to do whatever he wanted with her. He still had to pay a price.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – EARLY MORNING**

Padme stirred in her bed and woke up. She was going to go to the meeting today, just to see Anakin. She sighed and looked through her closet. All the regular clothes were there. She tired on a couple before choosing a dark blue gown. She pulled her hair up and walked into the kitchen. Bail was sitting at the table and stood up as she entered. She kissed him on the cheek and sat down across from him.

"How was your trip?" Padme questioned and laid the napkin across her lap.

"It was fine, too much false information on Coruscant though."

"I can hardly imagine." She had always planned to live there with Anakin since her job would mainly be there. But when she married Bail, his job was their priory and hers was nothing.

"Soon we should take a couple of years off and think about the future." Bail said and picked up his coffee cup.

"Future?" Padme questioned and pulled a piece of bread off of the main part.

"Yes, you know Padme we can't always work forever. We have to think of starting a family and getting our lives straight." Padme always choked, thank god she didn't.

"A family?"

"You don't want one?"

"Well… I never really thought of one." _With you…_ Padme thought in her mind. She had always thought of a family with Anakin, not with Bail. This was getting confusing.

"We will discuss this later. I have a meeting to get too." He got up and kissed Padme fully on the mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't move until he stepped away and was out of the door. She wiped her mouth quickly with her napkin and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sabe!"

"Milady, what is it?" Sabe questioned and walked into the room.

"Could you get me something to drink?" Padme questioned and shook her head. Why was she lying? Why didn't she just tell Sabe that she didn't want to be with Bail anymore?

"Milady… Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Padme questioned and sipped the orange juice that Sabe had given her. She was curious.

"Anakin has left Naboo!"

**CORUSCANT – JEDI QUARTERS - MORNING**

He sighed and entered his room. He had just been replaced on Naboo.He hadn't even been able to say good-bye to Padme. He should have never kissed her. He led her on and now she probably hated him too much to ever talk to him again. Oh well, he deserved it. He shook his head and sat down on his bed. He wondered what she was doing right now.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – THAT SAME MORNING**

Padme spit out her juice. Had she heard correctly? Her eyes widened as she looked at Sabe who was smiling. Sabe's smile soon disappeared.

"Aren't you happy milady?"

"Happy?" Padme repeated so she could hear the world. Of course she wasn't happy. She nodded quickly.

"Of course." She lied and looked at Sabe who was grabbing towels to mop up the floor. She was happy? Wasn't she?

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – LATE NIGHT**

She stumbled into the room, heavily drunk from all the alcohol that had been served at the party. Bail had suddenly decided to throw a party for something about his work. Padme hadn't been paying much attention to him. Her thoughts were on why Anakin had left without saying good-bye. She should have known, Anakin was a liar and he led her on. She would no longer stand for that. She sighed and looked around the room finally deciding to sit on a stool.

"I should just tell him I've decided to move far far away." She told herself and looked in the mirror. She looked awful; she had started drinking since Anakin had left. It had been about a week since he left. She sighed and pulled her dress over her head. She pulled on her nightgown and smiled.

"I wonder what Anakin is doing." She slurred her words. She sat down in a huff. She looked at her arms, they were scarred again.

"Why does he have to be so stupid?" Padme questioned herself and got up before falling down against the bed. She giggled to herself and curled up in a ball. She was quite tired from the party. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – EARLY MORNING**

Padme sighed and got up, she felt dizzy from last night. She stood up and quickly ran to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She had to get packing for Coruscant. She thought about Anakin for a second, but knew it was wrong. Her life went on, but it meant nothing without love. She missed him, even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't.

_Flashback_

"_Padme? Where are you?" Anakin's voice traveled through to Lake Retreat house. Padme giggled to herself as she hid from him._

"_Padme? Are you there? Stop hiding!"_

"_Oh come on Ani, you know it's only fair that I get to have fun sometimes." She smiled and got up from her hiding place just as he entered the room. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms._

"_But it's scary when I don't know where you are." Anakin concluded and Padme smiled, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips._

"_That's what I love about you." Padme said and rested her head on his chest. She sighed and they stayed there for a couple of moments._

"_I can't believe it Anakin…"_

"_Can't believe what?"_

"_That I'm so happy. I've never been this happy in my life."_

_Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "You haven't been this happy? Of course you have!"_

"_No I haven't!" Padme protested and laughed as she slightly closed her eyes. He could hear her breathing… It came slow and steady. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. Everything was perfect… Or so it seemed…_

_End of Flashback_

Padme sighed as she remembered that moment. Everything had been perfect. She quickly packed her bags. She didn't want to meet up with Anakin on Coruscant, but she knew that that was impossible.

**NABOO – LAKE RETREAT HOUSE – LATER THAT MORNING**

Padme walked through her house, her shoes clicking against the shiny white tiles. She looked around the house; everything was still in perfect place. She looked around the house and imagined it filled with laughter and joy. But now it was just a silent house, where only dreams were destroyed. Sabe walked into the room.

"Milady, you alright?"

"_Come on Padme, it's just me… What's wrong?"_

"Milady?"

"_I love you Padme… So much, nothing will come between us."_

Padme felt dizzy, she clutched the wall for support. "I'm alright Sabe." She shook her head to get rid of those memories.

"Then we must go soon, they're waiting for you." Padme nodded and walked outside and into her ship. This was going to be a long visit.

**CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – THAT SAME MORNING**

"Are you serious? Another job already?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan and he nodded.

"They think you're ready to handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Now you promise not to get too excited, because I think this is a horrible idea to give this mission to you."

"Oh come on Master, what can be worst then guarding prisons made of scum?" Anakin joked as Obi-Wan remembered the time they had to do that. Obi-Wan grinned and looked at his friend.

"I just don't want you to get excited and think that you have a chance with her. You'll ruin everything."

"Ruin everything?" Anakin knew it had something to do with Padme.

"Everything you've worked for!" Obi-Wan confirmed and Anakin nodded.

"What is it Master? Just tell me."

"You've been assigned to guard Padme." _Ugh… _Anakin thought. _Now I'll have to face the wrath of Padme._

"Fine. I guess I have to do whatever the council wants me too."

"You mean you're not excited?"

"Not really…" _Actually, I'm not at all excited. _Anakin thought to himself as he thought of their last visit. That had been horrible. He shook his head and left his Master standing in the hallway.

_I heard that Anakin!_ Obi-Wan said.

_Well then you know that I'm telling the truth. _Anakin said and cut off their mental conversation. He wasn't looking forward to this visit at all.

**CORUSCANT – HANGER 61 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Padme brushed through her hair and pulled it up as she grabbed her bracelet and got ready to get out of the ship. Just another stupid meeting. She hated all these meetings; she didn't want to be a senator anymore. She walked out of the ship and scanned the crowd waiting for her. She saw Bail talking to the Chancellor and waved to her. She waved back and looked at Sabe who was behind her.

"See something Sabe?"

"No milady, nothing at all."

Padme smiled at her friend and walked to the carpet that lined the long hallway. She looked around and saw all the familiar things. She hadn't been here for a long time.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Organa." Anakin muttered and Padme turned sharply around.

"What are you doing? I'm waiting for my guard."

"Well you've found him."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everybody! I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I had so many projects and I didn't have any time to write this story! My school is almost over, so I will be able to update a lot more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! Thanks for all the reviews last time! )

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_Here I go  
__Scream my lungs out and try  
To get to you  
__You are my only one  
__I let go  
__There's just no one  
__That gets me like you do  
__You are my only, my only one  
__-Yellowcard 'Only One'_

Chapter 7

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_

-:-

Padme sat down at her desk and tried to concrete on her papers. She sighed as the door to her office opened and Anakin stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Padme questioned and brushed back some of her loose hair. Anakin sat down across from her.

"Just checking in, I am your body guard."

"I wish you weren't."

"Well you can't have everything you wish for." Anakin answered calmly and watched as a surprised look appeared on her face. He shook his head; she was the same as always.

"Look Padme… I know you're mad about me leaving and everything, but I can explain."

"Who said I was mad about that?"

"That is the only reason you're mad at me, there's no other reason that you could possibly be mad at me."

"Excuse me? You're saying that to a woman you left about two years ago?" Padme questioned and glared at him. "You shouldn't be talking Skywalker."

"Padme…"

"Milady." Padme stated.

"Milady." Anakin repeated. Padme looked down at the paper that was still on her desk. She sighed and lifted her pen to it. She scribbled some things down and glanced up again. "What are you doing here still?"

"Just watching you."

"I don't want to be watch."

"Oh well." Anakin said and watched as Padme shook her head and tried to calm herself down. She looked back at him.

"What do you want from me Anakin?" Padme threw down her pen and looked at him. What did he want?

"I… I want to be with you Padme."

"WHAT?" Anakin winced.

"You want to be with me? You didn't want to be with me before!" She forced the words out of her mouth so the phrase: _I want to be with you too_, would come out. She felt sick to her stomach; she hadn't felt worse in her life.

"I have… I have to go… So much to do… I can't – I can't talk…" She answered quickly and picked up her papers only to drop them. They leafed out and fell like an open fan to the floor. Padme shook her head and place her hand on her stomach.

"Padme… Are you alright?" Anakin questioned and watched as her face twisted in pain. She ran out of the room before Anakin could say anything else.

She had never felt so sick in her life; it was like her whole world was crashing down as she ran out of that room. She ran into the refresher and felt the insides of her stomach come rushing back. She fell against the side of the room and shook her head taking a towel and wiping off her mouth. Why was she feeling so horrible? Was this normal? Was she sick? She had to go get checked… She would go a doctor later tonight. She would find out what was wrong with her.

-:-

"Have you seen her?" Sabe questioned and Anakin shook his head.

"Not since this afternoon." Anakin answered.

"That's strange… Milady always checks in with me before leaving her estate."

"I think she wanted some fresh air. She didn't seem to be feeling well."

"Do you think she did something?" Sabe questioned worried about her best friend. Anakin shook his head.

"I don't think she would be that stupid."

"Don't underestimate her milord, she can be quite tricky." Sabe bowed slightly and stood up. "I'm going to look for her… Maybe you should do the same." Sabe turned around and walked out of the room, her blondish hair fall around her waist. Anakin sighed, why did he get stuck with everything?

-:-

Padme sighed and swung her legs back and fourth. She was nervous; the doctors had told her that she might be… She couldn't even say it. She didn't want to be _pregnant_, she had no ideas whose baby it might be and she was so confused. She had no way of knowing… And that frightened her.

"Milady?" The doctor walked into the room. Padme smiled.

"So… What does it say?" Padme questioned.

"I'm happy to inform you that you're pregnant. I'm sure that Mr. Organa will be very happy." Padme's whole world crumbled. She was pregnant and she didn't think it was Bail's baby.

-:-

She made herself go home; she had no other place to go… After the doctor's office she had decided to stop in a little store then go back to her estate. God she hated life, she shouldn't have done that with Anakin, now she was stuck in a place she didn't want to be. She flung open the door and walked into the estate, she knew she wouldn't like this.

-:-

He heard the door being flung open and walked over to the front door. He leaned against the doorframe. She was starring at the wall her cloak in her hands. She was wearing a blue dress with a short of jacket over it. Her eyes were clouded; she looked like she had been crying. Her hair was partially pulled back and her hand rested absently on her stomach. She was hiding something… But what was it?

"Padme… Where were you? Sabe was looking for you…" She looked at him, but she was not really there. Her eyes were haunted by somebody or something else.

"Not now Anakin…" She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. "I need to go rest… I have a lot on my mind."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

"And why would you care? You never seemed to care before."

Anakin thought for a second… He had no reason to fight with her, he loved her. He still loved her, but was that possible with her consist anger and screams for him to get out of her life. He should have known that it was a bad idea to talk about something that she was clearly sensitive of. He couldn't think of anything to say, it would kill her and him if he told her he still loved her… So he decided to take a chance.

"Because Padme… I **loved** you."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this chapter is so late! Today is my update day! WOOT WOOT! So I hope you like this chapter and it's kinda of… I don't know weird so please review and tell me if you liked it! Okay, talk to you later!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR YELLOWCARD!

**If You Come Softly **

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

_I'm finding my own words, my own little stage  
My own epic drama, my own scripted page  
I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears  
Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear  
From the start it was shaky and the characters rash,  
A nice setting for heart ache where emotions come last  
All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire  
Of friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles  
-Yellowcard 'Rough Draft'_

Chapter 8 

_"Because Padme, I **loved **you." _

-:-

"And that is suppose to comfort me how?" Padme questioned as the shock washed over her. Hadn't he just said before that he wanted to be with her?

"It's just that Padme… You were right, we can't be together. But I will always care for you. It is what I will do." Anakin bit at his lip as he watched the woman in front of him. "You were right." He repeated and she starred at him.

"I was right… Of course I was right, I've never been wrong!" Padme said and walked out of the room making sure that he didn't see her crying. Now for sure, she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant and probably with _his_ child. She sighed and sat down on her bed, letting her brown hair fall to her shoulders. She reminded herself only two more days of this before she could go home to Bail. Bail… Maybe she didn't want to see him at all.

How could her life be so screwed up?

-:-

(Two Days Later)

Padme sat at the head of the table and watched everybody around her. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat next to Anakin while all the other senators sat around them. Her eyes kept shifting back to Anakin who was talking to another person.

"Padme?" Sabe questioned and bent down next to Padme's chair.

"Yes Sabe?"

"Bail is here." Padme let a small gasp escape her rosy lips. Anakin could sense something was wrong and looked at her. He gave her a questioning glance, but she shook it off.

"Send him in." Bail Organa walked into the room and smiled as he kissed his wife fully on the lips. Padme could sense Anakin's tension, but he didn't say anything.

"Welcome Senator Organa." Everybody said in unison and Bail waved slightly.

"Hello everybody! How are you all doing tonight?"

"Good." Bail leaned down and his lips were a couple of inches away from Padme's ear.

"Need something?" Padme questioned through gritted teeth. She wore a fake smile on her face along with all the make-up that hid her sorrow.

"We need to tell them."

"Okay." Padme said and stood up. She had told Bail earlier about her being pregnant. If she was going to have this baby, she needed to believe that it was Bail's. Even though she knew that Bail probably didn't think that this baby was his because he hadn't touched her except for kissing her in a couple of months.

"Everybody, attention please!" Padme said and looked at Bail who was sitting down on her right side. Everybody looked up at her.

"Bail and I have an announcement to make." Padme paused as she looked around the table. Her eyes lingering on Anakin. "We are expecting our first child." She let the bomb drop and everybody's mouths were open slightly. Dorme who was sitting near Anakin with Sabe next to her coughed slightly before saying anything.

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago." Padme confirmed and felt Anakin shift – surprised in his seat. That's the day he had told her that she was right and that they shouldn't be together.

"I am so happy for you!" Dorme said and looked around to everybody else.

"Yes, I am also very happy for you." Obi-Wan said and Padme mouthed a 'thank you' to him, she didn't want to look like a loser up here waiting for everybody when they all stayed silent.

"Well everybody return to whatever you were doing." Bail said and looked in Anakin's direction he knew that Anakin was clearly uncomfortable now. "I have to talk to my _wife_."

Padme who was now sitting and eating stopped what she was doing. "You do?"

"Yes _dear_, I have to talk to you."

"Well can't it wait until after dinner? All our guests are here." Everybody had stopped what they were doing and were waiting for them to finish their public argument. "That would be just _rude_ Bail."

"Padme, I _need_ to talk to you, I can talk to my _wife_ whenever I please!"

"Whatever you have to say… You can say in front of the guests then can't you?" Padme questioned and gestured to everybody around them. "If you so desperately need to talk to me and I am not getting up."

"_Padme_." Bail warned and Padme just shrugged.

"It can wait until later then." Padme decided for them both until Bail grabbed her right arm roughly and dragged her out of the room. "What are you doing?" She questioned as he closed the door behind them. Nobody in the other room was talking.

"I needed to talk to you, you just made me angry."

"I don't deserve this." Padme answered and shook her head. "What is so important that you want to make me miss part of this _important _dinner?"

"It's about the baby; I think you should get an abortion."

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked clearly surprised, she let a gasp escape her cherry red lips and brought her hand to her mouth to cover it.

"An abortion Padme, you know what it is."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know that baby is not mine!"

Padme stood there in silence. "How?" She simply questioned.

"I don't need to explain myself. You should explain yourself."

"I am not getting an abortion." Padme told Bail firmly.

"You will get an abortion. When that baby is born, everybody will clearly see that that baby is not mine and will be suspicious that our relationship hasn't been going well."

"Well it hasn't!"

"That's why you're getting an abortion."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." Bail said and brought his hand up and struck her face. Her pale cheek had a red hand mark on it and she cringed in pain. She raised her hand up to her face and stared at Bail. She was defiantly getting a divorce after this.

"I can get a divorce from you. I am going too." Padme corrected herself and Bail just laughed before raising his hand again and striking her again and again.

"If you deicde to do that Padme, then you'll be very sorry. I'll tell the Jedi's about Anakins' affair with you and he'll get kicked out of the order. Do you really want that?" He questioned as he kept hitting her. She didn't reply, she couldn't. "I didn't think so."

-:-

Twenty-two. She was twenty-two, twenty-two years spent in this galaxy. Twenty-two times that he had hit her. She had cried after that falling on her bed and never wanting to come out. She looked towards the closet where her blade was stored. She had brought it along with her. She looked around as she dried her tears and made her way to where her luggage was. She brought out the silver blade and looked at it. She sighed and brought it down to her wrist. She cut open part of her wrist and made the blood ooze out. She let out a small whimper before doing it again and again. She didn't whimper this time, just sat through the pain as her fears were let go.

She remembered why she had been addicted to this before and with that thought lingering in her head, she blacked out.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the very long wait, things came up and I was so busy writing another stories (SORRY! I WANTED TO BE TRUTHFUL) that I just totally forgot about this story and I couldn't think of any good ideas for it… So sorry! Now let's see, this chapter is probably my WORST ever, but I had to give it to you guys because I didn't want you waiting any longer… So please REVIEW!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

** If You Come Softly **

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her? **

_There are secrets that we still have left to find  
There have been mysteries from the beginning of time  
There are answers we're not wise enough to see _

_-Five For Fighting 'The Riddle'_

Chapter 9 

_She remembered why she had been addicted to this before and with that thought lingering in her head, she blacked out. _

--

Padme awoke on her bed; she looked around and found herself alone. Like anybody was going to be there. She shook her head and looked at her arms. They were still bare, no bandages or anything. She must have moved herself to safer grounds last night and just not remembered it.

"Milady?" Sabe's voice filled her ears and she looked around for a sweater. "May I come in?"

"Just one second!" Padme called out and threw on her sweater. She inhaled deeply and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in place. "Okay Sabe, you may come in." Sabe opened the door and smiled at Padme.

She held out the fresh linens. "Here you go Milady; I thought you might need them." She placed the linens on the bed and walked towards the door.

"Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes… Do you need anything?"

"No – no, I'm fine; I'll be down soon… Is Bail still here?"

"Yes Milady, your husband is downstairs, but he'll be leaving in a couple of minutes to attend a meeting."

"Thank you Sabe." She said and Sabe nodded, bowed slightly and closed the door behind her. Padme walked towards the door and locked it. She looked around and decided that a shower would be nice right now. She would then figure everything else out.

--

"Hello Padme." Anakin's voice made her stop and turn around.

"Anakin – what a surprise… What do you want?"

"Well, I want to talk about your baby… Or should I say _our _baby."

Padme was appalled, "Our baby?"

"It is _mine_ you know."

"Well… I don't think that I want you involved in _it's_ life at all." Padme said and looked at Sabe who was tapping her foot and waiting for Padme to catch up. "I have to go."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Do with what?" Padme questioned and kept glancing over to Sabe.

"The baby."

"Raise it and love it for _both_ parents." She stated.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Figure it out Anakin." She walked away towards Sabe and that ended the conversation. She heard one last phrase out of Anakin before she totally walked away.

_"Why didn't you tell me Padme?"_

--

Padme sighed and fell back against her bed, she couldn't deal with this anymore. She looked at her planner and saw something that she didn't plan. "Abortion" was written in a hand-writing that wasn't hers. She looked at Sabe and she shrugged. Sabe continued to fold Padme's clothing.

"What's this?" Padme questioned.

"Bail decided that you needed to get an abortion, so he planned it for you… I am sorry Milady."

"Ugh, I hate him." She curled up into a ball on her bed and closed her eyes.

"You're not going are you?"

"No, I'm not going… Just because I made a mistake, doesn't mean that I have to kill this child."

"Good, I will tell him that you did it and I went with you… He can blame me if he ever finds out." Padme was shocked by what Sabe said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him hitting you anymore."

"What?"

"I saw what he did last night and I don't want him to do it anymore. I swear if he does it again, I'm telling the Jedi."

"What? Sabe… You can't."

"Why not Milady?"

"Because…" Her thoughts went to Anakin, she didn't want him to think that she was week and couldn't handle herself. "Because, it's just not right."

"If you want it that way… I guess I'll let it be." She said and looked down at the ground disappointed.

"Yes, I can take care of myself, but thanks anyways." Sabe walked out of the room without another word.

--

"Can I talk to you?" Bail was walking along the Jedi Temple when he heard those five words uttered towards him. He turned around and saw Anakin Skywalker standing behind him. Bail stopped and walked backwards towards Anakin.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on your baby." Bail laughed.

"You can't possibly think that we're keeping it, do you?" Anakin took a step back in surprise.

"Well I just thought then you were planning it… But I guess not."

"Well you guessed right, can I trust you?"

"I am a Jedi." Bail thought for a second.

"Well – you see… My wife was having an affair with somebody else… She got pregnant and I just can't have her having that baby and people finding out that it wasn't _mine_."

"Ah, I get it…" Anakin shifted nervously. "You do what you have to do."

"Right, I knew I could trust you Skywalker." Anakin laughed while Bail smiled.

"I have to get going, an important meeting for me to get too." Bail nodded and walked off as he left Anakin standing there. He had to talk to Padme.

--

Padme sat on the deck on the apartment and just sat there. She had a book in her hands that was titled 'Parenting'. She knew that she didn't want to fail as a mother, so she had to read up about it before Bail came home. He knew that she had an affair; she just didn't know who it was with. She was hoping that he never found out. Sabe hadn't talked to her since the last time that they were in her room together and truthfully, she didn't really care. All she wanted to sit in silence and just think about how she was going to raise this baby without Bail knowing… Would she get a divorce? She hoped that she could, she would just complain that Bail was abusing her and then get a divorce. That would work. She stood up and walked towards her room. She had no idea what she was going to do anymore. She missed Anakin, but knew she couldn't go back to him after what he did to her. She couldn't admit that he was the father of her first child. She sighed and walked towards her room. She looked around and then when the coast was clear, she ducked into her room. She grabbed the knife and sliced part of her under arm. That's when the door opened.

"What the hell?"

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, a lot has been happening. This chapter is kinda of mushy/bad so I don't know what you'll think about it. So that's why you need to tell me! LOL! Please review! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR NICKELBACK!

**If You Come Softly **

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her? **

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know  
__That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
__-Nickelback 'Far Away'_

Chapter 10 

_"What the hell?" _

--

"Padme? What the _hell _are you doing?" Padme looked up and saw Anakin standing in the doorway. She hid the knife behind her back. She shook her head as he walked closer to her.

"Anakin, this isn't what it seems." He started pacing around the room and shook his head.

"You're pregnant with my child and you're giving it up." Padme shook her head and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? I'm not giving up my baby."

"But Bail said…"

"You talked to Bail?" Padme wrapped a piece of cloth around her wounded arm. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I'm not giving up this baby even if it's going to have to live a life in secret. It's too hard for me to give it up."

"If you're not giving up the baby then you better stop cutting yourself."

"Anakin… You know that I can't."

"Padme, you could hurt the baby and you don't want that to happen." Anakin sat down besides her and smiled slightly, "Just until the baby is born." He offered and she nodded meekly.

"Okay…" She looked towards the window, "And what are you going to do with the baby?"

"What do you mean? I thought you weren't going to let me see the baby at all."

"I will let you, but what does this mean?" Padme looked back at him, "What do we do now?"

He looked at her and shook his head. He had no idea, it _was_ his baby and he had to take care of Padme and the baby. Was she giving into him? Probably because she was pregnant and she had to have a father for her child. She looked helpless right now. She didn't say she was forgiving him, but this was a start.

"Padme… Run away with me."

"What? Anakin are you insane?"

"We could be so happy." Padme cocked her head to the side at this suggestion, "We could be free."

"And where would we go? Anakin there's not place where they won't find us."

"I know somewhere, but you have to trust me." Padme looked around the room and stood up. She walked into the closet and grabbed a suitcase. She walked out of the closet and placed it on the bed.

"I trust you." She smiled, "When do we leave?"

--

"Sabe, I'm sorry that I had to do this, just know that it's better for me." Padme said and hugged her best friend. "I will see you later."

"Okay, I'll take care of Bail while you escape… Don't worry milady, everything will be taken care of." Sabe smiled weakly at Padme as she walked towards the ship. They were in Padme's private hanger and Bail was still out on his job. "Farewell."

Padme waved slightly and boarded the ship. She smiled sweetly at Anakin and nodded. She was ready to leave this whole life and go on with Anakin to her new life. She knew this was everything that she always wanted. She wanted to run away with Anakin and finally be free for once. She sat down besides him as he readied the ship. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you ready Padme?" She nodded.

"I'm ready."

--

Sabe watched them as they left the private hanger. She knew that they would probably get caught later, but she didn't want to admit it. An standard hour and a half went by before Bail entered the house with another woman. Sabe hid behind the door of the pantry.

"And you're sure that Amidala gave up her children?" The woman questioned and Bail nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's probably out crying somewhere." The woman giggled and kissed Bail. Sabe looked down at the floor in disgust. _He_ was cheating on _her_.

"And you have everything ready to kill her?" The woman asked and again Bail nodded.

"She'll be dead and everybody will think it was Anakin Skywalker." Sabe was glad that Padme had taken off before Bail could go for this plan. Maybe Padme and Anakin wouldn't be discovered as quickly as she thought they would be.

--

"This is crazy." Padme laughed and kissed Anakin gently on the cheek. "I haven't felt this good since… Since… Oh never mind."

"What Padme? Teellll meeee!" Anakin teased and Padme sank back in the chair.

"Since we were together." Anakin looked over to her and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this good either."

"Please Anakin; just tell me why you left… I need to know." Padme said and looked outside the window at space. She looked back at him and he knew she was waiting.

"I don't know… Honestly Padme, I don't know why I left… I just thought that maybe we'd be better off without each other and then I realized that we were better together but it was too late and you were already married. Please Padme, can you forgive me?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"Anakin, I forgive you… I just don't know if I can trust you anymore… I mean you left me and I was so broken and I just needed to have somebody to love me and Bail was there and it was so confusing. If you had come to me before I got married, I would have given everything away to be with you and I… I don't know either."

"Can't we just forget?"

"Forget? Never." Padme smiled slightly, "But I will forgive you… Because truthfully I have loved you all along."

Anakin looked up at her in disbelief and then smiled as he pulled her onto his lap, "I have lover you all along also."

End of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Newest chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! Love to all! Sorry about the short author's note, it's just that I don't have that much time to spare and BLAH BLAH BLAH! You know what I mean. Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!

**One question: What do you think Padme and Anakin's fake names should be?**

--

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

--

Chapter 11

Padme groaned as Anakin opened the shades to the small house that they were living in. Padme blinked a couple of times before she could see clearly. She rested her hand on her stomach as Anakin jumped on the bed.

"Anakin Skywalker! Stop doing that, I'm really tired."

"But Padme, you're always tired."

"Do I need to point this out for you?" Padme turned on her side, "I'm pregnant you moron… Of course I'm always tired. You would be tired too if you were carrying two people inside you."

Since landing on this new planet that Padme had never heard of, they had gone to the doctors and figured out that she was going to have twins. They had decided on names: Luke and Leia. Padme had thought of both because Anakin's names just weren't her type. They were now engaged (Anakin's idea because they were having two children) and had taken different names to hide their past from anybody who asked. They both hoped that nobody would find them.

"Oh come on Padme, it's not that bad is it?"

"Of course it's bad! I'm carrying _two_ people inside of me and they're very heavy!"

"Padme!" Padme turned to face Anakin.

"I'm tired, please just let me sleep some more."

"Fine, but I'm going to see Gabriella." Padme groaned again.

"Not her again, are you serious?" Padme shifted her position and sat up against the wall. Anakin just smirked. "You know that I don't like you with her."

"I was kidding, but at least that got you up." Anakin teased and walked out of the room. Padme just sighed before getting up and changing. Her figure was changing now, her belly was growing bigger and she looked like she had grown a couple of inches. She was now two months along the way. She got dressed into a gown that she would have worn anyways to cover her growing figure if she had stayed with Bail. She was glad that they had escaped. They hadn't had any contact with Sabe yet, but Padme had thought about it. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She kissed Anakin's cheek then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you have work today?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded.

"I have work today then tomorrow I have the day off."

"Good, we can go shopping for the twins rooms."

"Do we have too?" Anakin questioned and sat down across from her. Padme folded her hands in her lap.

"We don't have too, but if you don't want to get them anything then I guess that they'll have to sleep with us."

Anakin placed down his fork and sighed, "Okay, okay you win."

"I always do."

--

It was early the next day and Padme was already walking around a small shop. She had dragged Anakin along with her because he had said that he was going to go shopping with her. She smiled as she grabbed something from the shelf. Anakin groaned, he really didn't want to do this.

"What do you think of this?" Padme questioned and held up a small green blanket. Anakin shrugged and looked around to see if anybody noticed them. Nobody did. Padme lowered her voice, "Anakin listen to me."

"What?"

"Dear, what do you think of this blanket for the twins?" Anakin shrugged again and when Padme gave him another warning glare he finally gave in.

"I love it… It's perfect for them. I was thinking-"

"Excuse me, may I help you with anything?" The sales-lady questioned and Padme shook her head.

"I think that we are all set for now… We might need some help to pick out the blankets, but I think we're okay."

"I would go with the green one, it's the softest." The woman said and Padme smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much, my fiancé here doesn't have a sense of color what-so-ever. I am grateful for your advice, thanks again." The woman nodded and walked away without another word. Padme smiled softly at Anakin.

"You have no sense of color, I swear."

"I wasn't really listening to you."

Padme pretended to look upset, "Shut up! I _know_ you were listening to me!"

"Okay, okay, I was listening to you. Can we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

--

Padme was exhausted by the time that they got home. She smiled sadly at Anakin before falling down against the couch, "I'm tired."

"Does that mean that I have to cook?"

Padme pouted and started to get up, "I guess I could cook…"

"No Padme, it's alright I'll cook because I know you want me too."

"Thank you Ani-kin." She giggled at that and then looked around the room. She grabbed a book about parenting and started to read it. She looked at Anakin who was working in the kitchen and knew that this was going to be the right life for her. She was going to get away with this and she was going to have her children safely.

"Ani!" She called out and he turned around to look at her.

"What is it Padme?"

"I was wondering, do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course you'll be a good mother Padme, what makes you think that you're not going to be a good mother?"

"Well for one, I can't cook that well." Anakin laughed and turned off the stove that he was using. He walked over to Padme and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead before leaning back against the couch.

"Doesn't matter, you have other qualities then cooking."

"I'm glad that you think that."

"It's true love."

She leaned forward and kissed his nose, "I know it's true, I never said it wasn't."

--

Sabe wandered around the kitchen as Bail stormed into it. "Sabe! Where's Padme today?"

"Well she's at a meeting right now and I sent Dorme with her… Why do you need her?"

"No, no you don't have to make her come home, I was just wondering where she was." Bail said and his thoughts drifted off to his future wife. She was planning on killing Padme tonight and setting up something that would make it look like Anakin had done it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Padme in a couple of days.

"She has been home?"

"Many times milord, she has been in and out for awhile… You didn't notice?"

"Well I'm not really the observant type."

"That is true, but surely you would notice if your wife was not home." Sabe said and smiled slightly. She walked towards the stove and looked around and found the holo-phone. She gave it to Bail. "If you don't believe me you can call her."

"Alright, I'll do that… Later, I mean."

"Sure, sure… No rush here." Sabe said and watched as he walked out of the room, "Now that was close."

--

Padme opened her eyes and looked around the apartment/house. She smiled and jumped out of bed. Anakin was probably going to come back from work soon. She heard the phone ring and she quickly ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Padme?" Bail's voice was unclear and uneven. Padme looked at Bail's figure and shook her head.

"Hello Bail, how are you dear?" Padme said and smiled.

"I'm great, I was just wondering when you're coming home."

"Soon Bail, I promise you that I'll be home a month or two from now."

"That long?" Bail questioned and Padme nodded.

"I'm a senator, I have a ton of things to do, it is not everyday that I get this much work, but it is just for about two months. Don't worry, Sabe will take good care of you. This line is going to be cut soon because I had been experiencing troubles with it and I'm going to take it be repaired…" She heard the door open and she looked back at Bail. "That must be Dorme!"

"Okay, I won't disturb you anymore but make sure to call me every once and awhile."

"Of course Bail, you're my husband."

"I have plan for you and I when you come back."

"Really? What kind of plans?" Padme asked curious at the fact that Bail had actually planned something by himself. She turned her head slightly so she could see Anakin out of the corner of her eye.

"Just a little dinner date, I'm sure that you'll love it."

"Of course I'll love it, I love everything you do." Padme lied and turned her body around so Bail couldn't see anything, "Dorme will you go and get my planner in the bedroom?" Anakin looked at Padme and she gestured for him to get it. He walked towards the bedroom and then threw her the planner. She grabbed it and then turned the pages to two standard months from this day.

"So what day will it be?"

"Two months from now the twenty-second." Padme nodded and wrote it down. She closed the planner and nodded again.

"Well I must be going, but I'm excited that you called me. I thought that I'd be the first one that called. Good-bye Bail."

"I love you honey." Bail lied and Padme nodded.

"Uh-huh, love you too." She said even though she winced a little bit as she said it. She turned off the holo-phone and turned around in her seat. Anakin was standing in the doorway.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea, I swear." She stood up and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek gently and smiled, "I think he's just checking up on me."

"But I thought that Sabe was taking care of him."

"Anakin, she can only do so much."

"I know, I know, I'm just angry that he called you." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I have no feelings for him. I never did, you don't have to be worried."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about him."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, lots of things have been happening. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again the next update will be soon I hope! ALL MY OTHER STORIES ARE GOING TO BE UPDATED ALSO IF YOU WERE WONDERING!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR GREENWHEEL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

--

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

--

_And I can't ask for things to be still again_

_No I can't ask for you_

_To offer the world through your eyes_

_Longing for home again_

_But home is a feeling I buried_

_In you_

_- Greenwheel 'Breathe'_

--

Chapter 12

(Padme's POV)

Saturday.

Saturday afternoon when I awoke from my slumber. I opened my eyes to find that he was not there with me. Like always he must have been at his job and I was stupid for thinking that he would be with me in the morning. I didn't know at all what I was doing here anymore. It had been five days since Bail's last phone call and in one standard month I was due home and due in giving birth. I sat up and changed as fast as I could into my regular clothes that were made to fit my body. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, I looked up to the person and they smiled at me.

"Padme, it's nice to see you."

"Dorme? What are you doing here?" I questioned and she embraced me. She stepped into the apartment and closed the door then pushed my onto the couch.

"You should rest; I have a lot to tell."

"Okay, start please." I said and rested my hand on my stomach.

"Sabe has sent me to get you and you that you must not come back to Naboo or Coruscant ever again."

"Dorme… I have to go back, Bail is expecting me and I am due for birth soon-"

"No! Mistress you can't! You should be glad that you're traveling with a Jedi! There is so much danger out there and I have no idea how to tell you this…" She looked around, "Maybe I should just come out and say it. Bail has gotten somebody to kill you Padme and I do not want you ever going back there. Ever…"

"What? I don't believe you! Are you serious? He's been planning to kill me for a long time? He has?" Dorme nodded, "Oh my god, Dorme… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything… Now I have too-"

"No Dorme, please stay with me. I don't feel safe without anyone near me." Padme dabbed at her eyes and Dorme nodded.

"I'll stay with you."

--

(Normal POV)

Padme shook her head and let her long hair fall down against her shoulders. She stared out the window as the front door un-locked and opened. Anakin walked into the room and took notice that Dorme was sitting in arm-chair reading a book in a corner of the room while Padme stared out at the city.

"Padme?" She looked back at Anakin and smiled softly then turned back around and stared out the window some more. He looked over at Dorme who waved slightly before returning to her book. Anakin pushed over a chair and sat down next to Padme. "Something's up, I can tell. What is it love?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking… About what?"

"The usual… The babies, my life… You…" She trailed off and turned her head back to the window. She had never noticed how beautiful it looked at sun-set. She touched her curly brown hair before turning back to him. "Bail plans to kill me when I go back to Coruscant."

"What?"

"He plans to kill me, Dorme just informed me in the morning."

"Then you mustn't go back Padme, it's not safe."

"I have too, if I don't then he will think that something is up and that I've tried to escape him."

"I'll destroy your compact and he'll never have to know. Please Padme; I'm only trying to do what's best for you." Anakin pleaded and Padme shook her head.

"Anakin, you know that I would do anything to keep you and the babies safe, this is what I have to do. I have to go back and make sure that nothing happens. I promise you that I will be safe and that nothing will happen to me."

"Padme, it's not safe. He could attack at any moment; it's not possible for you to be safe there without me there. So don't go."

Her hands shook nervously and she placed them on her lap to stop, she had to be firm, "No Anakin, it is my duty to serve and I cannot just ruin away from it."

"But Padme, that's why we left for a new life and another chance."

"No! I do not what to do that anymore, I'm going back there making sure of everything and then I'll come back, I'll be fine I promise."

"I'm still worried."

"I know."

--

(Normal POV)

He watched as she walked down the steps of the house. She had just come back from giving birth and he was sure that he hadn't ever seen her more beautiful. She had two bundles in her arms and smiled warmly at her. She handed them to him and he cradled them carefully.

"Leia and Luke…"

"Luke and Leia…" He breathed and smiled at her. He placed them in their crib out in the living room as Dorme followed Padme through the door. It shut and locked behind her and she brought them baskets.

"Milady, they're wonderful."

"I know." She whispered and she smiled again. Her bags were by the door for she was leaving tomorrow. She was going back to Coruscant for a couple of weeks and hopefully she wouldn't get hurt by Bail or anybody else. Anakin was not allowed to go back to Coruscant and had faith in Padme. He had given her a light-saber just in case anything was to happen. Padme had her hair pulled back in a low pony-tail and settled down in a chair. She looked back to normal with the twins out of her.

"Dorme, can I ask you to get me some tea?" Padme questioned and Dorme nodded placing the baskets down at the bottom of the cribs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tea glass.

"Are you sure that you want to leave tomorrow mistress? I don't think that-"

"Dorme, please not now."

"Alright mistress, but I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying, but I get that too much from Anakin already. I have everything set up. Obi-Wan will come to my need if I need him and Sabe will be there for me 24/7. Bail does not even suspect a thing."

"Hopefully he never will and you will come back here safely." Dorme mumbled and pushed the glass over to Padme who grabbed it before it was able to fall off the table. "I don't want to worry, but I have too. You have a family now that you have to look after. If anything were to happen to you think of how much damage it will do to them."

"Way to make me feel better Dorme." Padme said and sipped the tea slowly. She looked over at Anakin who was sitting on the couch and watching the twins, "You trust me don't you Anakin?"

"Of course love, why wouldn't I trust you?"

"You're only saying that because we got Obi-Wan involved in this."

"I know I was only making sure that you were safe and that I didn't need to come with you."

"Yes I suppose, I know that you all think that this is stupid that I'm going back just to get 'killed', but I have to go with what I have to do and this is what I have too do. Maybe I should pack some more, I shouldn't look too… Well I don't know." Padme muttered and got up. She placed the tea on the coffee table and walked to her room, "I'll be back soon.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

--

Chapter 13

(Normal POV)

Dorme pushed open the doors and held it open for Padme. Padme walked through the huge doors and into the long hallway. She hated how they had always had a house when she would of preferred a small apartment where everything felt like home and she didn't always feel like she wanted to jump out a window and just end this madness. Padme walked into the kitchen where Sabe was getting things ready.

"Milady! I wasn't expecting you so soon!" Sabe said and wiped off her hands on her apron and hugged Padme quickly then lowered her voice, "Mistress, should you really be here?"

"Where else would I be darling?" Padme questioned and laughed. Then she walked out of the kitchen and into the great hall where Bail sat with his paperwork in front of him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bail, I'm home and it feels good to be home." She lied and he smiled at her. He gazed into her deep brown eyes and looked at how her curly brown hair fell happily down on her bare shoulders. Her sleeves of her gown rested on her upper arm, her shoulders totally exposed. Her brown hair was tied to the side in a low ponytail and it ran just below her chest. She grinned and then turned and walked away towards the door. "I should freshen up."

"I don't think that's necessary darling."

"Bail, I think that I should at least be decent before you see me like this." Padme said and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

'_Just pretend he's Anakin, just pretend he's Anakin.'_ She chanted inside her mind and then lowered herself back to the solid ground and turned around and walked out the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright then, until then my love." He whispered and then sat back down as the woman he had been seeing; named Julie came up behind him. She rested her hands on her shoulder and then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"When will our plan take action Bail? I can't wait to get her out of the picture."

"Soon my love and life, soon." He replied and snickered.

--

Padme took off her gown and changed into a shorter gown that cut off at her knees. She slipped on ballerina flats and then pulled her hair of the pony tail that tamed it. She fluffed it a little bit and then threw a jacket over her shoulders and walked out of the room. She clipped a clip in her hair as she entered the great hall once more. It had been a half hour since she had last been in here and Bail was gone from the room, his paperwork all packed up neatly and stacked at the end of the table. Sabe walked into the room and handed her a drink.

"You're compact is ringing." She said quickly and handed it to her. She smiled and thanks Sabe and watched as she walked out of the room before answering it.

"Amidala here." She said into the compact and she saw Anakin smiling at her. He had the twins in his arm and beside him, one of her friends that she had made stay with him to look after her kids was there also. "I am so glad to see you." She whispered and looked around before walking out of the great hall and into her room.

"You won't believe the day I've had."

"Hopefully it wasn't that bad." Anakin said and smiled at her. She smiled back and brushed back her bang before flopping down on her bed. "You missed me?"

"Terribly! I don't know what I'm suppose to do without you."

"Just go along with the plan and then you'll be back here before you know it."

"Alright, I know that everything will work out in the end… It always does… Doesn't it?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded. Padme whipped her head around as she heard footsteps passing her door. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her compact and threw it in her draw. She then watched as the door opened slowly and saw that it was only one of the serving woman. She smiled friendly at the woman who smiled slowly but brightly back at her.

"I don't think that we've met." Padme said.

"I don't think so either… I'm Julie milady and I've come to just get you anything you need."

"Well, I don't really want anything right now, but when will dinner be?"

"In about 20 standard minutes Mistress."

"Alright, can you call me when we're going to eat?"

"It would be my pleasure." She then curtly bowed and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Padme sighed in relief and then placed a hand to her heart and prayed that she would make it through the night.

--

"So how have your two months been darling?" Bail questioned as her placed his hands in his lap and looked across the huge table to his wife who stopped raising her glass to her month and then placed it down. She couldn't drink when she had to think of some lies to come up with.

"It was wonderful, I got a couple days off during my work reign and I think that the people of Bendon are starting to like me." She smiled, "I would love it if they would accept me but liking me is just as good."

"That's great."

"And you? What have you been up too?"

"The same old things, paperwork, meeting with important people all that stuff." Bail said, "But I missed you terribly wife."

"Well _husband_, I have missed you as well." Padme lied and grinned.

"That's good to know, I don't want to be the only one missing you." He muttered and Padme placed down her fork finding that the food was nothing like what Anakin made. She missed him too much to eat. She didn't want to eat if it meant that she would have to be seated across a table from this stranger that she called a husband.

"Yes, yes you are right. I know what you mean." She said quietly and then smiled again. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, all she knew was that she just wanted to get out of here and back to her babies and the love of her life.

--

Sabe looked at Julie who was new. She poured something in Padme's drink and smiled simply at Sabe. "We just want her sleeping tightly tonight." Sabe nodded and she knew what she had to do.

"Let me take those out, you can get the dinner ready." Sabe said and grabbed the glasses. She placed a lemon slice on the one that Julia had put something in and placed it in front of Bail. She placed the regular drink in front of Padme and smiled. "For you mistress."

"Thank you Sabe, that was really thoughtful." She caught onto what Sabe was talking about and raised her glass. "To us being reunited!"

"Cheers." Bail nodded his head and sipped down his whole drink. Padme giggled slightly and then placed her drink down. Padme excused herself from the table and walked to the bathroom where she fell into hysterical fits. Nobody was going to kill her tonight,

Or at least that's what she thought…

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, thanks for all the reviews! This is a short chapter and I'm sorry about that. So hmm, this is kind of a twisted chapter and a little confusing. If it's confusing please tell me! I'll update again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Death Cab For Cutie!**

--

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
-Death Cab For Cutie 'I Will follow You Into The Dark'_

--

Chapter 14

(Normal POV)

_Or at least that's what she thought._

Padme walked out of her room and came to a dead halt when she saw what was in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She was speechless. She saw Sabe lying on the ground and ran to her. She sat down near her side and tested her pulse. She didn't understand what was happening and she didn't want too.

"Sabe… Darling, what happened?" Padme questioned and Sabe opened her eyes weakly. She stared up at the ceiling and then back at Padme. "Sabe, can you hear me?"

"Padme, you have to get out of here." She inhaled deeply, "You have to get out of here now. They're coming for you and they won't stop at any cost."

"Sabe… What are you talking about?"

"They did this to me Padme and you have to get out of here as quick as you can… I-I called Anakin, Padme… Padme, Padme, please take my advice and get out of here!"

"Anakin… Anakin, is he coming?"

"Yes… Padme, quickly."

"Wait, I'll bring you."

"No, go I'll be fine. Dorme is coming for me. Padme go, I'll be okay." Sabe said and smiled. Padme quickly pushed her hair out of her face and ran to her room. She grabbed her jacket and ran towards the front door checking behind her to see if anybody was following her. She saw somebody in the background and quickly pushed open the doors.

Anakin was waiting for her and he caught her as she fell into his arms.

"Oh my god Anakin." She breathed and he kissed her cheeks and then her lips. "My god, I'm so freaking scared right now."

"I know love, I know. We have to get out of here." He said and grabbed her hand as he led her towards the ship. A man stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going with the Mistress?"

"We're just going to leave for awhile, nothing major."

"I don't think so; Master Bail told me that I'm not allowed to let the Mistress leave until she's… Gone." He said and Anakin flinched as he said that. He used his hand that was free and waved it in front of the guard.

"You will let us leave." Anakin said.

"I will let you leave." He repeated.

"And you will tell no-one of this." Anakin said and the guy repeated quietly.

"I will tell no-one of this." Anakin pulled Padme beside him and grabbed her waist as they boarded the ship while the guard walked off into the main building. Anakin punched in the coordinates and then the ship took off. Padme shook her head and buried her head in his chest. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Anakin… Is this how we're suppose to live our lives?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"I have no idea Padme, I have no idea. But I'm glad that you're alive and that Sabe contacted me." He said and ran his fingers up and down her back gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Oh god Anakin, I can't image what would of happened if they had killed me. I would never see you or the twins or-"

"Don't think about it Padme." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes and smiled.

"I am glad that you found me though. We should get home."

"Yeah, I think we should."

--

Padme was scared out of her mind when she found the door to her apartment open and the twins not in site. She looked around before she found her friend holding them outside and talking to them softly.

"Padme! I didn't know that you were getting home so soon."

"Yeah, something happened." She reached for the twins and grabbed them quickly before her friend could change her mind. She kissed their foreheads and told her that she was allowed to go now. She went without another word. Anakin locked the door behind her and Padme walked into the house and locked those doors and drew the curtains.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either angel; we just have to stay in hiding for now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She placed the twins down on the couch between them and smiled, "As long as you guys are all safe, I will be fine." She breathed in and then she lifted the twins up.

"I'm going to put them to sleep now." She said and quickly walked towards their room. She placed them in the cribs and then kissed their foreheads. "I love you both so much." She whispered and walked back out into the living room.

"Anakin." She said and he looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to… Do… Am I just suppose to stay here and let my country be killed by my horrid husband Bail?" She questioned and walked over to him. She fell down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, I just don't know."

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, "I don't know what you're supposed to do either. All I know is this." He took out his light saber and held it to her neck.

"What are you doing?!"

"Anakin's not here." She watched as her love turned into a monster, a guy that she had never seen before. He was ugly and she just wanted Anakin to be here. She just wanted him here with her. She let her tears fall down her cheeks and she heard the twins cry out for her. "I am here to kill you."

"What the…" She never finished her sentence. She felt a slice at her neck and then nothing at all.

--

Padme snapped up from her former position, which had been her lying on the ground and found herself lying in a room where there was nothing, nothing at all. She looked around, but she couldn't find anything. Where was she and where were Anakin, Luke, and Leia? She was so confused and she didn't know what was happening. Was that all a dream? She reached up to her neck and felt a bandage there. It wasn't a dream, but she wasn't sure of what was happening. She saw a flicker of light and stood up. She walked towards it and she found herself falling. Falling faster then anything she had ever seen or felt before in her life.

"Anakin…" She whispered as she fell flat against the ground once more.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**If You Come Softly**

**Summary: AU, during ROTS. Padme is married to another man under Anakin's wishes. But will her love for Anakin get in the way? And what is Padme's deadly habit? Can Anakin save her?**

**Authors Note: So this is the last chapter of the story! Isn't that really sad? Don't worry the ending is kind of iffy and is un-clear, but there will be a sequel! Well there will be if you want me to write one! I want to thank all of you for all the reviews and support! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Lithium by Evanescence!**

--

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium... stay in love with my sorrow  
I'm gonna let it go.  
__- Evanescence 'Lithium'_

--

Chapter 15

(Normal POV)

"_Anakin…" She whispered as she fell flat against the ground once more._

--

Anakin's head whipped around the room that he was in. He didn't know where he was, he didn't remember anything that had happened. He had never felt worse then he felt right now. He heard her calling his name and he felt that she was close to him… If only his eyes would open. His eyes refused to look where he was. He was scarred; he had never felt this way before. His eyes gingerly opened and all he saw was black. He blinked a couple of times before standing up and moving away. Was he dead?

"Dead? I don't think so." A voice called to him, he looked towards the corner of where the source of the voice was coming from.

"How did you know I was thinking that? Who are you?"

"Ah, you are one of those Jedi's that is so anxious. I never knew one of those Jedi's because they threw me down in this pit hole." It was a man, a man was talking to him and he had no idea who he was though.

"I'm just a crazy old man." He said and appeared out of the darkness. "I don't know anything really, just that they threw you down here about four hours ago."

"Four hours ago?" Anakin said and he looked at the old man who just shook his head, "What? Who threw me down here? Where are my children? Where is my wife?" He didn't even bother to correct himself.

"Wife…? You mean the screaming beautiful woman that was brought down here only two hours ago? Well I don't really know where she is, just that they passed her by here. I think that they're planning on killing her." He said and Anakin banged his hand against the wall. Then he looked down at his robes and fished into his pocket, fingering his light saber.

They had forgotten to take it.

"You want to get out of here?" Anakin questioned and the man nodded.

"More then anything, I've been in here for too long. I think that they've forgotten about me over the years."

Anakin smirked, "Then let's go." He said igniting his light saber and slicing through the metal bars.

--

She heard a noise just outside of my room and she looked up and found that there was a small window that looked out into the world. Padme stood on my tip-toes and found myself starring into someone eyes'. She screamed and fell backwards as the person on the other side did the same things. She her head against the wall and pressed her ear against the wall also.

"Yep there's definitely a girl in there… Is that your wife?"

"I don't know what did she look like?" The voice was familiar. She looked around the dark room and pressed her head harder into the wall. Anakin, her Anakin was here to save her.

"Uh, brown hair, brown eyes... Wearing… Uh I didn't get to see what she was wearing, but she was very beautiful."

"Padme." He said the words rolling off of his tongue. She sighed and closed her eyes as small tears tracked down her face. Anakin was here to save her; she kept repeating that in her mind as she heard the sound of a light saber. She looked around and stood back from the wall.

"Whoever is in there, stand back!" A man yelled that wasn't Anakin. She wondered who he was with. The tip of the light saber cut into the wall and she looked at it as it cut a full square out, just enough for her to crawl… Out. She looked at Anakin's face and grinned.

"Ani…" She whispered and pressed her hand to her shoulder and then got down on her knees and crawled out of the jail that she had been held in. She was welcomed with a hand to help her up and then she was pulled against him. She pressed her face into his warmth as he kissed the top of her head.

"I thought that you would never come." She said quietly and he rested his head against hers.

"I would never leave you Padme."

"I know, I know." She repeated and the man tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we have to get out of here." He said and I looked up at Anakin.

"Who is this?" I mouthed and he smiled.

"This is my friend, his name is Owen." He said and she looked confused.

"Owen?"

"Long story…" Owen said and looked at the beautiful woman before him, "We have to get moving before they find out that we've left."

"Agreed." She said and joined her hands with Anakin's as she followed Owen out of the lower half of the house that she had thought that she knew. She didn't think that there was a dungeon but then again Bail had added a lot of new things when she had been gone. He said that he wanted to just take the castle to another level. Was she wrong for believing him now?

--

Owen was running and he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was getting way too old for this. He ran with Padme and Anakin running after him. He stopped and looked towards a room where a baby could be heard. "Do you two have kids?"

Both blushed while Padme stood up, "Yes… Two actually: Luke and Leia."

He had never met such a strange couple before and he had never met such a couple that had been in so much danger before. In fact he couldn't remember the last time that he had even spoken to a Jedi after being put down in that jail for over ten years. He pushed open the door without using any of his effort and saw that there was a woman kneeled over the two cribs. She looked pale and she was crying, her tears seeping into the clothes of the small baby. Padme rushed over to her babies and pulled them away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned bitterly and Anakin walked over to her side. The woman looked up at them and continued to cry. She had never seen somebody so protective of her own children. She looked over at Anakin and Padme and then at Owen, her eyes wide.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice was quiet and Padme recognized her as one of her hand-maidens.

"Rabe?" Padme asked quietly and Rabe looked up at Padme and smiled.

"Get out of here while you can." She said before keeling over and falling down onto the cribs. Owen looked at the young woman and could not help but run over to her and ten to her every need. He looked up at Padme and Anakin.

"Listen to her! Get out of here. They'll be looking for you soon. I'll take care of this woman and do everything that I can… But you two still have a life ahead of you. Mine was taken away a long time ago." He said and smiled at Anakin. "Take care of them."

"Owen! We can't just leave you." Padme said and handed Leia to Anakin, "It's her time to go… Please we can't leave you." She pleaded, feeling like she had some connection to this man. Owen shook his head and threw Padme a blanket.

"Go Padme and live. Live for both of us." They heard footsteps running down the hallway, Padme looked at Anakin who grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Padme looked one time back and saw that the guards had gone into the room without noticing Padme and Anakin and a scream was heard.

"Anakin… Anakin, what are we going to do? He saved us…" She said and she hated herself for leaving Owen and Rabe. Anakin pushed her hair out of her face and smiled sadly.

"It'll be okay Padme, it'll be okay."

--

"Padme quickly!" He yelled as they ran together towards the ship, Luke bouncing against her. Padme ran up the ships ramp and found herself placing Luke down and buckling him and then taking Leia from Anakin's arms and doing the same things. He sat down and punched in some directions and the ship took off.

"Anakin… Are we doing the right thing?" She questioned and looked over at him. He shook his head.

"What else would we do Padme?"

"We're running away."

"We have no other choice unless we want our children to not even reach the age of five." He said and looked at Padme who was leaning against a wall crying. He stood up and embraced her. "I'm sorry Padme; I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I just think that what we're doing is wrong."

"It's what we have to do. We can't always fix everything in the world."

"But I want too." She whispered and pressed her head against his shoulder, "Where are we going to go now?"

"We can't go back to our home… So I guess we're going to have to go to Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Why Coruscant?"

"It has the most population of run-aways there and it's the easiest place to hide for now. I promise you Padme that everything will be fine and that our family will be safe." He said and kissed her gently. "We'll be fine for now."

"Alright, I believe you." Padme whispered and rested her head against his chest, not sure of what was going to happen next. She looked over at her children and then closed her eyes. Not noticing how Leia's blanket was blinking brightly, the bright light died out in a second and it just remained on Leia's blanket. She giggled as she fingered it carelessly. If only Padme and Anakin had noticed it sooner.

--

He laughed as his woman came up to him. Owen and Rabe were just a part of the plan. They had been servants for many years of them and they did exactly what they said. Owen sat down beside him and smirked. He looked around the age of twenty-five, his make-up and disguise were gone from early that day. "The device was put securely onto the blanket master."

"Are you sure?" He questioned and Owen nodded.

"I am sure and Rabe did a wonderful job of acting… We should put her on more of those kind of jobs for those are all that she is useful for." Owen said and his master nodded.

"I think that you are right. Where is Sabe?"

"Sabe?" Owen questioned and then nodded, "She's tracking them now… Do you want to attack?"

"Attack? No, where are they?" He asked as Sabe entered the room, a gleam in her eyes that didn't go un-noticed as she entered. Her mind was washed of all the memories of Padme and her being together and now all she did was serve for _him_.

"Master, they have gone to Coruscant."

Owen perked up, "Why Coruscant?"

"They want to hide out there." Sabe titled her head to the side and smirked, "But they will not be hidden for long."

"We'll make sure of it." Owen said and walked over to Sabe. They both bowed and walked out of the room leaving the master to himself. He smiled to himself and looked at the woman at his side. She smiled at him, her jade eyes confused and clearly she was not happy with what he was doing. She wanted him to go and kill them now so that she could be in charge instead of Padme. She didn't like her at all. She was about to say something when he cut in.

"Don't worry Julie, we'll find them and we'll destroy them. Mark my words."

The End

--

**Ending Note: So that's the end of… Part 1 that is. So I hope that you liked Part 1 and Part 2 is soon to come! Thanks again for always reviewing and supporting me! I loved writing this story!**

Happy New Year!

**See you next year!**

**Please review!**


End file.
